


The Snake

by Midnightcat1



Category: Grave of the Vampire (1972)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 16:39:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17450555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Charles Croydon scowled as soon as a snake slithered into his bedroom.





	The Snake

I never owned Grave of the Vampire characters.

 

Charles Croydon scowled as soon as a snake slithered into his bedroom. He never liked trespassers. Humans. Animals.   
Charles viewed the snake hissing at him. Revealing its fangs. 

A sudden smile replaced the scowl. Charles hissed and revealed his own vampire fangs. 

The snake abandoned Charles. 

Vampire fangs were better.

 

THE END


End file.
